Downward Spiral of a Lovesick Fangirl
by KyuBlue
Summary: Tidus was getting that ‘is-she-hiding-her-chainsaw-somewhere?’ look...again," A wish of 1000 fan-girls is granted to just one person. It seems an unreal world doesn't mean unreal love...but doesn't that also mean the heartbreak is just too true also?
1. Free Merchandise

-1**Read with an open mind and remember…we all have a little 'fan-girl' inside of us XD**

Throwing my school bag and coat across to the dining room table I raced up stairs to the airing cupboard and grabbed the softest towel I could find. I wrapped it around my sopping brunette hair. Thankfully I wasn't one to obsess over such trivial things.

However there was one thing I _did_ obsess about…

Eagerly making my way into my room, I cracked open the window to listen to the hammering rain falling through the huge oak in my back garden.

I sighed and scrambled to the end of my bed, reaching up to the shelves to grab my favourite escape. A world I could probably live through forever in…

Final Fantasy X.

I plugged in my PS2 that was gathering dust on it's mechanical death-bed. If it weren't for my absolute favourite video games and the handy ability of being able to play DVDs on it I wouldn't have any loyalty towards the black, hunk of technology.

For a moment I hesitated, all day a strange atmosphere hung in the air. It didn't seem dangerous just _strange_. The television screen flickered to life and the dramatic chords of the game's theme, To Zanarkand, filled my room. I sat quietly for a moment, letting the melody and the sounds of fresh rainfall wash over me.

I guess I was strange like that.

I glanced out of my window and out at the silver sky; even in this boring reality there was always some beauty to be…

_What the **sassafras** is THAT doing there!?_

Something that couldn't be described as anything else other than a Blitzball (!) had bounded into my unkempt back garden. I couldn't take my eyes off it for a few moments.

A B-L-I-T-Z-B-A-L-L!

Freaky coincidence!

Then I was racing down the stairs and out into the storming rain.

'_Whoop! Free Final Fantasy merchandise…unless it belongs to someone…?"_

I scanned my neighbours gardens on my tip-toes, peering over their wooden fences but I could see no one. I turned my attention to the blue and white ball before me. Crouching slowly, I picked it up (perhaps being slightly melodramatic) and a huge grin spread across my face.

SQUEE!

I took the stairs two at a time, running to the beat of 'I have a Blitzball, I have a Blitzball!' I cleaned it off quickly in the bathroom sink then returned to my room where the game was repeating it's into again. As soon as I had stepped through my door frame I felt a magnetic force between the ball and the television.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

'_There wouldn't be a magnet inside…would there?' _I thought shakily.

I extended my arms a bit, testing the strength of the "magnet". It seemed to get stronger the closer the ball got to the shelf with my ancient PS2 and T.V.

I took a few hesitant steps forwards, intrigued by my new discovery.

Suddenly!

_Nothing_.


	2. Chainsaw

-1**So this is the next instalment of DSLF! Bet you can't guess what happens next…P**

It was a warm, orange glow beyond my eyelids that pulled me back to reality and out of the darkness I had been lost in for what could have been minutes or months. All of a sudden I started shivering as my senses returned to me. I squeezed my eyes closed, as if this would trap heat in.

"Ah, so you're not dead…" murmured a familiar voice in good humour, though he seemed tired.

I carefully opened one eye and squinted against the glow of the fire. Behind the orange blaze was a silhouette that looked as cold as I was; the way he leant towards the fast dwindling fire. I pushed myself up and shook my head lightly; as if to clear the fog that seemed to take up what space my brain didn't (which probably was a lot).

What had _happened_ to me?

"You okay?" asked the voice. I looked up to find the source and my heart stopped then restarted at double speed.

I began backing away on my hands and legs. I could feel my eyes almost popping out of my sockets. His clean blue eyes stared back at me with a bemused expression, framed by his golden, sun kissed hair.

My head hit a crumbling stone pillar but I barely noticed. I began to feel giddy.

'_What an awesome dream, not an ideal location but still…'_

"T-t-t-t-…" I stuttered, a huge grin spreading across my face. Tidus' eyebrows began to pull together. He muttered something unintelligible.

"Tidus." I whispered.

Now he was the one with the scary 'what-the-hell?' expression.

I began laughing hysterically -you can do that in dreams, right?- and jumped to my feet. I was suddenly dizzy. My vision went all static, like a broken channel on the T.V. I stood still and closed by eyes, I didn't even feel myself fall into something smooth and warm…

I turned over in my bed, warm and snug, but there was something hard under my head. I reached up blindly and found skin and soft yet strong material.

An ankle…a calve…and under my head, a knee.

I shifted impatiently and groaned as I tried to push this annoying limb away. The limb chuckled a little, then broke off at the end.

Oh chocobo.

I jumped up realising that the limb was indeed attached to a body. Tidus' body.

I turned around sheepishly and faced Tidus. His arms were still out, having not had time to readjust after my sudden movement. His young yet strong face looked troubled and confused.

_Of course he is troubled and confused you just acted like a complete maniac. A complete maniac that knows his _name!

"Uh, Hi…" I said quietly, blushing.

"Do I know you?" he asked, taking in my appearance to check if he recognized me. His face suddenly became brighter, "Hey! Are you from Zanarkand?"

_Aw, should I tell him? _

My face became sympathetic, "No, no I'm not…"

"Hmm, your accent is a little different." his face was dark again, and lonely.

I tried to change the subject.

"So, don't you want to know how I knew your name?"

He barely registered me, "Oh."

"Or I could just _not_ tell you…" I turned away from him smirking.

He started, "Hey now th-that's not fair!"

I turned to him grinning and almost laughed out loud at his expression. He grinned back, his blue eyes sparkling.

Then it was my turn to have a sudden expression change. What was I supposed to tell him?

_Oh well, you're actually from a video game and I know everything that is going to happen to you. What do you think of the name 'Yuna'? Did you know your not even real in _this _world?_

Not likely.

"The truth is, I don't know how I know your name…"

"Huh."

"Hm?"

Tidus shook his head, "I guess we feel the same then…"

My head snapped up at that one. Perhaps we could play the 'Macalania Scene' just a _teensy_ bit earlier than planned? And who needs Yuna?

"…we both feel like we know each other."

"Oh." _Great answer there, Abigail._

"Though, uh, I guess I don't know your name…" Tidus looked at me expectantly.

"My name?" _duh._ "Erm…" _quick, think of something cool! _"Yuna…"

"Yuna?"

"No! I said 'you know'…my name is…just call me…Rain. Yeah, Rain."

Tidus was getting that 'is-she-hiding-her-chainsaw-somewhere?' look on his face again.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Rain."


	3. Mansex

-1**I hope you like it so far, believe me, it only gets better ;) I would love it if you could review - I'm open to tips and of course compliments!**

**B.T.W. **_When something is written like this, it is Al Bhed ;)_

We sat in silence for a while, each too cold, tired and hungry (complete understatements) to even move our frozen blue lips.

The fire had died down long ago and the eerie darkness seemed so close it made me claustrophobic.

It was then that I really began to question if this was a dream. Surely it wouldn't seem so real? Everything seemed to flow like a normal day -though I couldn't call it a day, with no way to track time.

A quiet whine broke out through my lips as I shook. I tried to concentrate on my breath that froze on the air.

A huge explosion seemed to shake the very foundations of the forgotten temple…

"Oh! The Al Bhed! Hmm, then where's…"

"Look out!" ordered Tidus.

Scuttling along the walls was a purple, lizard-like fiend. It's glowing, amber eyes darted around the old temple.

Tidus' longsword was already in his hand, what was I supposed to fight with? I began to panic. REALLY panic.

Maybe, if this really was the video game…

"Uh,…" I began uncomfortably. "Firaga?"

Nothing.

"Fira?"

Nothing. Again.

"You have to be kidding me?! Ugh! _Fire_!"

A small but bright burst of flame was emitted from my hand, my fingertips tingled like electricity had passed through them…

_Hey! Maybe I can do that too…hmm_

"Thund-! ARGH!"

The fiend had leapt down from the stony balcony, claws at the ready and sliced my arm which I held up in protection. It's eyes were wild and I was frozen for a moment until I remembered…

_It's not real!_

I shoved the creature off me and Tidus finished it off with a blow of his sword.

_Heh, can we see that again, in slow motion with oil…? _I swooned.

The fiend burst into a breathtaking display of floating Pyreflies. I watched them in awe at first then began batting them away with my hands as they began to group around me. Eventually they faded, off to the farplane I guessed.

Tidus offered me his hand and helped me up off the cold, damp ground.

"That has used up just about all of my energy…" he smiled.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel…but I hope your well enough to get on a ship…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

I shook my head.

_3...2...1..._

_**BLAST!**_

Tidus jumped out of the way immediately but I barely moved an inch, just my arm to shield my eyes from the luminous explosion. Couldn't I get one moment just to curl up and die?

A group of people dressed in oddly bright jump suits, masks and goggles entered the temple -laser guns a-blazing.

"Whoa…!" exclaimed Tidus.

A female figure stepped forward, looking very much like the leader. Her blonde hair was held high, spiking up and around her gaudy mask and goggles.

"Hey, Rikku…" I whispered.

"_What's this?"_

"_A fiend! In human disguise!"_

"_Yes, it is so!"_

"_We kill it?"_

"_Wait!" _Rikku's contrasting, bright voice rang out around the temple. _"What if it's human?"_

I took this as my chance to throw something in. I was so glad I was sad enough to look up the Al Bhed language on good old Wiki. Then again, it wasn't known for it's reliability…

"Uh…_we are not fiends. We are friends_…?"

They stared at me like I had just declared that Sephiroth was currently dancing around his imaginary moogle.

"_How can it know Al Bhed?"_

"_Is it one of us?"_

Rikku stepped forwards to examine me, probably searching my eyes for the give away green irises and swirled pupils of the Al Bhed. She must be confused, all she would find in my eyes was a boring silver-blue and your everyday round pupil.

"_Take them aboard!"_ she ordered.

Tidus stared at me, "What's going on…&!"

An Al Bhed man had knocked Tidus out cold and dragged him along the floor.

I didn't even try to resist as I waited for my blow to the head (I would be grateful to get some sleep). However I did protest when I found my feet being taken out from under me and was slung over some greasy mechanic's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't make me get Xemnas on you! He is from just as good a game y'know! And if you re-arrange his name…_Put me down!"_


	4. Fishy Glory

-1**Here it is, the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

**Special thanks to Not Jack Frost for the great review!**

"…and they have big long black coats and cool nicknames like 'The Keys of Destiny' and I think…ARGH!"

I glared up at the 'greasy mechanic' as I turned to nurse my war wounds.

'_Did he really need to just throw me like that? Owee…'_

Tidus lay beside me; his face completely black, his soft lips partly open. He would probably wake up soon -if events were rolling out before me just like they would in the video game…

I got up and limped over to the side railing of the ship. The sea was depressing and grey, reflecting the sky. I was a bit disappointed that I had ended up at this part of the game…couldn't I be is Killika or…(he, he) _Macalania_?

'_Stop it, stop it!' _I mentally scolded myself.

I let out a long slow sigh. I shouldn't be ungrateful! I couldn't wait to tell my friends back home…

'_**Home!'**_

My breath caught in my throat.

'_Wait, do I really care if I go home or not?'_

'_Yes'_

'_No! It's so much cooler here!' _I argued with myself.

'_You know you will have to go back, eventually…'_

"Ugh…" I buried my head in my hands.

"Hungry…"

I span around to see that Tidus was wide awake and undoubtedly hungry. My own stomach seemed to rumble in reply.

"Yeah, me too…"

Tidus looked up at me with surprise on his face then realisation.

"Oh, I thought I was dreaming about you…I guess not."

I shook my head.

'_The day you dreamt about me would be the day I invented a new musical note to scream…'_

I turned back to the dark water, growing just as depressed as the waves when I remembered what I had to do next.

"Let's go swimming for Machina, kiddies…" I muttered sarcastically. This was one of my least favourite parts of the games!

I heard the entrance to the inside of the ship slide upwards which was accompanied by a few pairs of feet 'clanking' against the metallic deck.

_They must work or they die! We have no need for them!_

_Yes, but the girl speaks our language! She must have some connection to the Al Bhed!?_

_Humph._

I turned around to find Rikku striding towards Tidus and I with a smile on her face. Tidus got to his feet, probably thinking he was going to be hit again.

"Erm, so where do you come from anyway?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

Tidus stepped forwards.

'_Oh boy…'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head as he began to explain _exactly_ where he came from.

"Zanarkand," he said passively, "I play Blitzball there. I'm a player for the Zanarkand Abes…_Star_ player…" he added big-headedly.

Rikku stared at Tidus, about to explain what would break Tidus' heart. I jumped in before she could say anything.

"I'm sorry, he is confused. We were infected with Sin's toxin and our heads are a pretty freaky place to be right now." I lied, trying to keep it light.

Tidus began to protest so I stamped on his foot. Thankfully he didn't cry out in pain.

"You say you play Blitzball? Maybe you should go to Luca? Someone might recognise you or you might…" began Rikku, however she was cut off by an explosion of water not too far out in the sea.

"This is supposed to be FFX not Free Willie…" I complained.

'_Ah well, I guess sin _will _get us to sunny Besaid…"_

One of the Al Bhed men loaded his gun as Sin surfaced in all of his fishy glory.

"_SIN!_ " he bellowed.

A tidal wave crashed on board the ship knocking us all to our feet, Tidus and I skidded into the violent water as the ship rocked back and forth. I looked up momentarily so see Rikku's and Brother's face above the surface of the water, hanging on for their lives, expressions of horror plain to see on their drenched faces.

'_Maybe I'll see you in FFX-2 someday, Brother…' _I thought as I sank into unconsciousness.


	5. Not as Glamorous as Willie

-1**Well, our favourite fan girl, Abigail/Rain is on the move…but will she turn up where we expect her to? Read on to find out!**

**Special Thanks to Ashen Mishmoto - Your review was great **

I felt numb…

Just numb…

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath nor talk…I could barely think… All I remember is the darkness, the numbness and the sheer frostiness of the shadow I was floating in…

At first I thought I was dreaming or even dead when I felt warmth somewhere on me and when I glimpsed light somewhere…

Everything was so _vague_…

My eyes flew open and all of a sudden I was suffocating.

All around me was blue and darkness.

I needed something.

I began to panic.

'_Oh, someone help me!'_

Air!

My head flew out of the water and my dark hair stuck to my head. I gasped for breath although it was painful to breathe. I coughed to clear my throat but it was so dry and salty.

I squinted against the brilliant sunshine and looked around me but there was nothing no land not even a rock!

But then…

"Wakka!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My voice was dry and broke and the end.

The blitzballer in question looked around for the source of the (probably strange) voice.

I covered my mouth as if I had just swore in front of Granny Cloud.

"Hey, waz that you who just called me?"

I took my hands from my face as it inevitably turned red.

I nodded, biting my lip.

I could see the other Aurochs searching up and down the beach…

'_For Tidus?'_ I thought but then I saw him searching just as hard, even more so than the Aurochs.

His blue eyes were ablaze as he called out a name I didn't recognize. His golden hair shimmered with tiny beads of the oceans water…

'_Why did we have to come to Besaid _now?_ He'll meet Yuna and then…then…ah what's the point? As if I'd ever have a chance…'_

"Rain!" he called, "Rain!"

'_Oh, oops…'_

"Tidus! I'm right here!" I replied as I walked ashore. My school uniform was completely ruined but I couldn't say I was _too _upset.

His honey coloured face searched for my more pale complexion. His eyes lit up when he found me, dripping wet on the sand with Wakka staring at me as if I were the creature from the black lagoon…(which I probably resembled at that particular moment…)

That sent a little stab of pain through me, soon it would be Yuna who would light up his face and dazzle him.

I had never been very lucky in the love department. Sure I'd had admirers but I didn't exactly _admire _them…

I'd always just imaged Tidus was real and, well…you get the picture.

Right at that moment he _was_ real, and I couldn't have felt worse…

He jogged up to me grinning, "You're okay…!"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I was thankful for the droplets of water running down my face that could disguise my betraying tears.

"This is rain, ya?" asked Wakka.

Tidus stretched, "Yup, sure is."

"So, uh, how do you know my name, eh?"

'_Ah what the hell…I'm past caring now'_

"Well, I was magically transported here by a magnetic Blitzball, yeah I know it's not as glamorous as wil- I mean sin…and you guys are video game characters and I know EVERYTHING that is going to happen to you for the next, oh lets say, four years…if FFX-2 really is going to happen…"

Wakka seemed unaffected by my little rant, "She affected by the toxin too?"

Tidus nodded, "Uh huh…"

My own excuse had backfired on me.

"Oh skrew it! Lets go and fall in love with Yuna already!"

I stormed off, on the inside I was sarcastic and angry on the inside I was numb once again…

Floating in the freezing ocean.


	6. Press start to Pause

-1**The next chapter! -**

**Just a little warning, I may not be updating EVERY day; I'm back in school tomorrow. Trust me though, I'll keep this up until the end, this is just as much an escape as playing the actual game!**

I stomped off towards the village, knowing my way, of course. After a while though, my anger subsided and sadness and embarrassment eventually took over. Wakka and Tidus were not far behind me, striding across the wooden bridges that hung before the crystalline waterfalls. The midday sunshine shone through the delicate mist, paining rainbows in the air…

"Good graphics…" I mumbled, sarcastically.

It truly was beautiful though, even the blades of grass were a lush, tropical green.

Eventually I found myself shuffling down the hill to the village of Besaid. I tried to make these last few moments take longer than they should. I casually leant against a tree, waiting for Wakka and Tidus.

Their joyful voices rang over the hill long before I saw them. I could tell Wakka was 'inviting' (-cough- _begging…_) Tidus to play Blitzball for the Besaid Aurochs.

There were still ominous tears glittering in my blue eyes but I tried to hide them, plastering a kind and apologetic smile on my face.

They came over the hill, Tidus being held in one of Wakka's headlocks. He protested in good humour however they both straightened up when they saw me under the shade of the tree.

I took a deep breath and walked forward, staring at the ground so I didn't have to face their expressions.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have well…exploded like that…"

I took a quick look at their faces from under my eyelashes.

Tidus clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, forget about it!"

Wakka grinned, "Don't worry, ya? You're not da only crazy one here!"

I smiled at them both, Tidus held out his gloved hand.

"Friends…"

'_Yeah, I'll be your friend. Did I mention that I'm uncontrollably in love with you? Oh, I didn't? Must have slipped my mind…'_

"Yeah, Friends…" I said, my fake smile sliding off my face as I took his warm hand. I looked at our contrasting hands for a second. Like summer and winter we were opposites yet the same.

'_This moment is…why can't it just __**wait**__?'_

I was so frustrated, then I realised my expression may be inappropriate for the moment (I probably looked constipated!). I looked up at Tidus' face which was still fixed into a smile. I smiled back bashfully, he didn't seemed to have noticed.

He didn't look away.

He didn't blink.

I waved my free hand in front of his face and he still didn't stir.

I looked to Wakka, my eyes wide with horror but he was just as frozen as Tidus, a wide grin spread across his bold face.

I tried to let go of Tidus' hand but it was virtually impossible. I prised his fingers away and took a few steps back.

"Tidus? Wakka?" I said, looking back and forth from each of their tanned faces. "Oh my Chocobo, I haven't…_paused_ the game have I?!"

I almost laughed at the irony.

Almost but not quite…


	7. MUSTSAVOURTHEMOMENT!

-1**Here's the next chapter…obviously :P I have a touch of writers block but maybe I'm just trying to prevent the moment with Tidus and Yuna…maybe.**

**Special Thanks to Kenq Squall! For the brilliant review!**

**Okay, I'll stop now.**

I began to laugh hysterically backing away slightly from my newly acquired Mannequins. Eventually I was far enough away to see their frozen bodies silhouetted against the brilliant sunshine.

"Okay…must-find-someone-who-knows-the-hell-what's-going-on…!" I chanted as I sprinted towards the village, "Lulu-must-know-what-to-do…!"

I entered the peaceful village calling like a banshee. I ran in the direction of Lulu's hut and practically tore down the silky green material.

"Lulu! Okay wow…just give me a second here…" I said catching my breath. The hut smelt of fruit and fresh bread with something else intertwined that I couldn't place. The intense heat of the sun was held back with the cool crisp fabric that hung around the frame of the hut yet it was still light and not at all humid.

Then it dawned on me…

I straightened up and I could almost feel the twinkle in my eye.

"MUST-SAVOUR-THE-MOMENT! Arghhh! I'm in Lulu's hut! You know I've always wondered what it would be like to be in here…whoa…you know I'll help you make me and Tidus a bed I really don't mind…" I squealed as I felt the soft fabric and played with a strange cherry wood staff. "hey, is that your moogle? Can I see?"

I made my way towards Lulu who sat on a small green cushioned seat, staring at me coldly with her dark, red tinged eyes.

"Oh, okay…it doesn't matter…" I said nervously "I'm, uh, Rain by the way…"

She glared at me impatiently.

"Um…I have a problem…Tidus and Wakka…well…they're frozen on a hill and I don't know how to…uh…_un_freeze them so I was hoping maybe you could help me?"

I waited for her to answer (or scold) me but she stared at me still.

"Look, you could at least say something!" I said crossing the room to stand at her side. "Ohhh…"

I crouched down, never taking my eyes off Lulu's unmoving red irises.

"Ohhh…no…" I breathed.

I raced out of the hut and out into the glare of the sun, looking around at what I had missed earlier I saw the mannequin-fied villagers, frozen as they went about their everyday trivialities.

_Great going, Rain…_ my subconscious scolded sarcastically.

"If only I had a PS2 remote…or an instruction manual…or the entire walkthrough!"

Somewhere within my mind I remembered the small computer-like object that was held inside the crusader's tent. Would their be answers there? Or at least game controls…


	8. Resumations and Reluctancies

**Hey, it's finally out :D I know this has taken a very long time but…I think we all know what school is like, right?**

**Here we go!**

I stood at the information computer inside of the crusader's spacious hut. It was a little strange having their eyes frozen in one direction with three of them staring at the spot I was standing in.

"Okay…let's see…**Game Controls**." I touched the screen and a new page was brought up.

I scrolled down the page until I found the section I was looking for.

"**Pausing, Restarting and Quitting**…maybe this is it…okay…"…to pause a game simply close eyes and command the game to stop. To resume a game…opposites work wonders…" What does that mean…?" I shook my head.

'Opposites…' I thought, "So…if I command the game to restart with my eyes open…"

I jogged back up to Tidus and Wakka who still stood in the same positions as before. I placed my hand in Tidus' once again then stared into his eyes…

'Okay, game, **resume!' **I thought.

Suddenly everything was full of movement and sound, birds sang, the wind blew through the dark green leaves of the trees and Tidus' smile spread across his face.

"Oh, you're back to normal…" I breathed, relieved I had figured it out.

Tidus tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

I shook my head, "Never mind…"

Just then I head a male voice from behind me, I turned and saw a yevonite priest running towards us. He wore robes of jade, purple and burnt orange. His hair was white and looked just like a cloud. It was quite comical watching him gallop towards us, except his face was full of concern.

When he reached us he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he threw a glance at me and summed up my strange appearance but decided to say nothing. I folded my arms and waited for him to speak.

"Wakka, the summonner has still not returned from the cloister…" said the priest.

Wakka was taken aback, "Still!? But…it's been days!"

Wakka and the priest raced back towards the temple, and with a sinking feeling I realised what was coming next.


	9. The Spiral Begins

**Will it be love at first sight for Tidus and Yuna? Our favourite fan-girl certainly hopes not!**

"Come on, we have to go and see if we can help! It sounds serious!" said Tidus as he tugged at my hand.

"I know…" I muttered as I ran after him through the village. Many people stared at us as we streaked past right towards the temple.

We reached the shade of the Besaid Temple and slowed down as we entered. An otherworldly hush greeted us as we strode through the entrance arch and into the circular hall of the temple. I could hear the calming yet haunting hymn of the faith in the distance and before long I found myself humming the melody. We saw Wakka talking to a different priest at the bottom of the stairs that led to the cloister of trials. The same colours of the priest's robes were found draped around the ceiling and glittering mosaic floor. The glowing flames were reflected off the floor and onto the huge statues that stood either side of the large staircase. There were people dotted around the perimeter of the room, praying to Yevon. This made me a little sad, since after completing FFX I had discovered that the religion of Yevon was one big lie.

"Wakka? What's up?" asked Tidus.

Wakka turned away from the priest who hurried into one of the antichambers.

"The summonner still hasn't returned from the cloister of trials…" said Wakka worriedly.

Tidus scratched his head, "Uh…summonner? Cloister of wha-?"

"Seriously? You don't remember even this, bruddah?"

Tidus shook his head.

Wakka began to explain to Tidus, I had obviously heard it all before so I went to sit on the stairs. A few people threw me some disapproving glances. I didn't really care; I was just about to break into on of their sacred places.

As if on cue Tidus streaked past me, pulling me with him as he did so.

"No…!" croaked an old lady, "You cannot go in there!"

Everyone gasped as Tidus threw open the door to the cloister. The last thing I heard was Wakka explaining how we had been intoxicated by sin.

The door closed with a stony crash and we were left in silence with no annoying yet catchy music to keep us company like it did in the game.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" said Tidus, putting his hands behind his head.

I took the shimmering blue sphere from its socket and began to solve the puzzle (which wasn't really that hard)

"How do you know to do all this?" asked Tidus as he followed me around, not knowing what to do.

"Even if I told you, which I kind of already have, you wouldn't believe me…there we go!" I said triumphantly as the pedestal I had been pushing sank into the floor.

"Hey!"

Tidus and I turned around to see Wakka walking towards us.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked "Hey, it's okay."

He joined Tidus and I on the platform, "Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition, veeery important…"

"So what about you?" asked Tidus.

"Wakka is a guardian…" I said matter-of-factly.

"A guardian?" asked Tidus, sounding a little surprised.

Wakka shrugged and shook his head with a smile as the platform began to lower.

The platform finally reached its destination. Tidus and Wakka rushed forwards.

I stayed behind watching as Lulu and Kimarhi sized Tidus up and welcomed Wakka.

I leant against an archway, hoping no one would notice me. Of course, someone just **HAD** too…

"Who are you?" asked Lulu.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "My name is Rain."

"You are with him?" she asked.

Before I could answer Tidus stepped in, "Yeah, she's with me."

My eyes flew open as I saw Tidus smiling at me. I rearranged my features and tried to pull them into a smile. It was too late now.

A creak made us all look up to see Yuna stumble out and down the stairs. My heart raced…

'**Stop!**' I shouted in my head. Everything froze once again.


	10. Going Solo

**Wow, I'm on a roll…here's the next chapter, from right where we left off…**

I took a few moments to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I felt so stupid…how can you loose something that you never had? I didn't know, all I did know was that it hurt like hell.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. Slowly I made my way towards Tidus who had his back turned to me, frozen half way between his warm smile towards me and astonishment towards Yuna.

I stood next to him, so I could see what he was seeing. Yuna was about to fall down the stairs and Kimarhi was just about to run to help her. Her short, golden- brown hair fell around her face that glistened with sweat. Her red lips were parted as if she were about to gasp. I walked slowly towards Yuna and up the steps slightly so I could look directly into her strange, bi-coloured eyes. She looked at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"You're so…so damn lucky…" I managed to whisper between the sobs that were breaking through. I saw my reflection in her green and blue eyes. I looked a mess; dressed in damp and ruined school uniform with my straight hair beginning to go curly.

I sighed and stepped back down, how could I compare to her!? She was dressed in a simple yet beautiful kimono; a purple skirt embroidered with delicate flower patterns, an ornate yellow obi and a white wrap around top that contrasted with her dark hair. I guessed Tidus would be happy with her…

I stepped down and turned back to Tidus, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys…like…on my T.V screen…"

Suddenly an idea stuck me, it was way to cheesy for real life but for a video game…

I took the silver necklace that hung around my neck and studied it for a few moments. My thumb caressed the diamond teardrop that was encased within a delicate silver spiral. I had had this necklace for as long as I could remember; it meant a lot to me.

I approached Tidus and took his hand and wrapped it around the necklace. My more humorous side wondered if I would see it when I played FFX; that would be a nice reminder...maybe.

"Goodbye then…" I whispered. I didn't walk away that instant…even though I knew Tidus couldn't reply. I tried to capture his face in my memory; sure I had the cool CGI pictures and not-so-life-like in game graphics but this…this was something special.

I suddenly had an urge to touch his face…what would it feel like? I half imagined it to be cold and rubbery, or like a wax statue. My trembling hand reached up to his sun kissed jaw. I caressed his skin with the back of one of my fingers; so smooth.

"Okay…" I sighed, dropping my hand and looking over my shoulder to the statue-esque Yuna. "He's all yours…"

I stood on the platform and as it began to rise slowly, I restored time. The events were played out as usual…everyone jumped forwards, Kimarhi stopped Yuna from falling…she looked up as she shook her hair. Our eyes met but finally the platform took me back up to the trials.


	11. Retail Therapy

**Hmm, so Rain is going solo…is this the right choice? What exactly has she got planned? We'll see…**

I got out of the temple as soon as I could, hoping they would not catch up with me. I knew Yuna would be showing off her new summoning skills soon so I hurried in the direction of the beach. I speed walked past the huts under the sun, their sun bleached fabric flapping in the wind.

"Hey, young girl…! Are you okay?"

I kept walking, pretending I didn't hear the man's voice.

"Hey!" a warm hand grabbed my arm. I turned to stare into the man's dark eyes. He looked as though he was one of the crusaders.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly if not a little rudely.

He let go of me, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

I nodded though something told me he was one of those people who just couldn't let things go.

"Your clothes are soaking…you look cold. You're not from around here are you?"

_He's observant…_I thought sarcastically.

"No, I'm not but…I really have somewhere I need to be…"

He looked sceptical, "Oh really…?"

I was beginning to get frustrated, "Yes actually, I…have to catch a boat to…Kilika…!"

The man relaxed a little and tried to hide a smirk, "The next ship leaves tomorrow morning…Look, I'm just trying to help. At least let me find you some clothes…?"

I was just about to argue back when I saw some of the villagers approach the temple. I looked around the crusader and saw Tidus running out of the temple with Wakka and Yuna in tow.

"Uh, okay! New clothes would be nice!" I whispered hastily as I hid behind the man.

"Sure, follow me…"

He didn't move fast enough as we approached the Besaid shop. I crept next to him and breathed a sigh of relief as Tidus and the others left the village. My heart panged as I watched him walk away from me but really, it was for the best. I turned my attention to the young woman and old man before me who sat cross legged in the shop.

"Hey, Rosa could you do me a favour I found this girl, I think she could do with some clothes." Said the crusader to the sandy haired girl.

She stood and faced me, "Uh, sure. What is it you need exactly? We have a great selection of light armour…"

"A-armour…" I said, and then it hit me.

_There are fiends in this world, monsters things that could actually kill me, or whatever happens to people who K'O._

"I think she's a bit exhausted…" said the crusader somewhere far away. The girl nodded then led me into a back compartment of the hut. There was no free space what-so-ever. Each wall was lined with either glistening armour or colourful clothes.

_Okay this is kind of cool…_ I thought as I studied a rack of swords.

"So, uh…" began the girl. I turned to her and smiled.

"My name is Rain."

"Okay, Rain. How do you usually like to fight…?"

'_With a controller in my hands and sitting on my bed, staring at a T.V. screen…'_

"Uhh, I use magic but…" I turned back towards the swords, "…I don't mind weapons either…?"

I wasn't sure if that was what she was looking for as an answer but she instantly busied herself; taking down a few colourful garments and some shimmering silver armour. Something that hung on the wall grabbed my attention. I moved forwards and caressed the lightly coloured outfit. A short jacket, adorned with silver zips and t-shirt like sleeves cut from diesel blue and light-cream material hung next to a lighter blue dress. Both were trimmed with lace. A thin belt and pouch matched the dark azure boots that leant against the wall.

"You like this?" the sound of the girl's voice made me jump. I nodded and blushed then turned to find her empty handed except for a pair of small, silver gauntlets and matching leg armour.

"Whoa…" I breathed in approval.

"Y'know, if you want that outfit…take it. No one has really had much interest in it; I guess it isn't what the people of Besaid are looking for."

I stood staring at her with my jaw on the floor. She coughed a little to bring me back to earth.

"Are-you-serious…?" I breathed.

She nodded cautiously as a huge grin spread across my face.

Well, there's nothing like a little retail therapy.


	12. Mission NotSo Impossible

**I've finally updated! I did promise I'd finish the whole thing afterall. Let's get **

**this show on the road.**

I stayed with the shop people that night and after drinking some tea and eating a few

bites I finally turned in to sleep. I knew full-well that Tidus was

within walking distance, celebrating the birth of a new summonner with the other

villagers.

I slept lightly and when the first rays of morning sunlight hit my eyelids I jumped up and

began to pack the supplies the girl had given me for my journey.

Now a challenge awaited me.

My mission? Get to Kilika without being seen by Tidus and co.

I felt guilty, not saying thank you to my kind hosts but I couldn't waste any of the

little time that I had with formalities. I doubt I'd be coming back here anyway.

I moved towards the front of the shop and stuck my head out, carefully watching

Lulu's hut. It seemed no one would catch me so I swiftly left the shop behind and headed

for the beach.

The sands were white gold, the sky a soft blue and pink gradient. If I wasn't so damn

jittery I might have appreciated it's beauty but time wasn't on my side.

Oh...actually it was...duh.

I stopped time just so I could find the perfect place to hide and wait. There were plenty

of nooks and crannies to hide in near the docks but most would be too far away from

the ship. I finally settled on waiting behind some stacked crates. They stank of salt water

and sea weed but it would be easy to jump down from them onto the ships deck without

being noticed. I restored time and waited patiently for the sun to rise.

For Tidus to come.

My heart began racing once again (None of this can be good for my blood pressure)

as the green sails of the S.S Liki appeared in the distance.

People were beginning to arrive now in small groups, probably intending to say their last

goodbyes to their summonner. Suddenly, in the corner of the beach I saw _them_. Tidus

looked a little subdued but Yuna was lively despite the circumstances.

Anticipation made my stomach flutter as the ship drew closer. I leapt and fell ungracefully

onto it's deck. I grunted at the immediate aching in my head then stood to hide behind a

door near some stairs.

I shut the door quickly behind me and stared at it as if someone was just about to come

bursting through. My heavy breathing stopped abruptly when there was a polite cough

behind me. I froze and turned slowly realising (and mentally slapping myself) that this

was the navigator's room.

"I, uh..." I stuttered then adopted a more formal tone, "The summonner has arrived.

She wishes to know if we are ready to leave right away..."

The captain and navigator seemed to believe me and nodded. They became flustered

as they restarted the engines and reset their maps.

"Fantastic, I shall inform the Lady Yuna right away."

I tried to leave as calmly as possible, a little smug about my acting (Well...lying) skills.

_Well that's out as a hiding option..._I thought looking around. I decided to climb the steps

leading to a small platform covered with a roof made from the same material as the sails.

Here I pulled my hood up which covered most of my face in shadow and watched the

events below.

Yuna bowed and grinned, waving goodbye to the people of besaid. Most of them were

crying, holding on to eachother for support. Was she_ really _that great a person? Sure

she was sweet, quiet, kind, pretty...

_Guess she is that great,_ I thought sulking.


End file.
